Carta para o futuro
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Hermione recebe uma carta dela mesma 25 anos depois de tê-la escrito. Será que suas impressões aos 14 anos serão as mesmas depois de casada e com filhos?


**Carta para o futuro**

"**17 de Março de 1994.**

**Querida eu do futuro...**

Hermione estava atrasada, mais do que atrasada na verdade, Rony já estava nas Gemialidades Weasley ajudando o irmão fazia três horas e ela segurava um papel em mãos e tremia violentamente.

**...espero que não esteja assustada ao receber esse papel, na verdade foi uma lição de casa da professora de Estudo dos Trouxas para que receba minhas palavras com meus pensamentos de agora, 25 anos depois...**

A carta que agora lia devagar tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, havia sido entregue por uma coruja pouco tempo atrás. Quase nem deu importância ao que estava ali em mãos se não tivesse lido o remente e o destinatário "De Hermione Granger para Hermione Granger do futuro".

**...ela fez uma pré-lista dos itens que deveríamos seguir para que eu "conversasse" com você. Primeiro, situar do que está acontecendo: Estou no 3ºano em Hogwarts, ando meio maluca por causa do meu uso constante do vira-tempo para dar conta de todas as aulas que posso cursar, e alguns mistérios rondam nossa volta, Harry está descobrindo coisas sobre seu padrinho e as verdades do passado...**

Hermione já não tremia mais, lembrava-se vagamente desta carta que ela mesma havia escrito, tinha esquecido completamente da existência dela, até que bateu a sua porta, literalmente, para recordar do seu passado, tanto escrito erroneamente em livros que falam da segunda grande guerra e os seus principais protagonistas.

**...Bicuço foi condenado à morte e preciso ajudar Hagrid, mas Rony brigou comigo por causa daquele rato nojento dele, acusou o Bichento de ter acabado com o roedor, mas eu não consigo acreditar nisso, mesmo assim há muitas provas a favor do que Rony diz. Tudo o que mais queria na verdade era que ele e o Harry me ajudassem. Esta sendo tudo muito exaustivo.**

Aquele terceiro ano a havia deixado com muitas olheiras, ela se lembrava disso. Sentia saudades de seu antigo gato Bichento, havia descoberto posteriormente que ele na verdade era metade gato e metade amasso. Por isso a protegia de supostos perigos, por isso ia atrás de Perebas, sabia desde o começo que ele não era rato nenhum. Se tivesse conseguido de fato acabar com o roedor naquela época imaginava como tudo seria diferente. Primeiramente Voldemort talvez não tivesse ressurgido, já que Peter Pettigrew foi a principal razão de Ele conseguir voltar.

**...Segundo, que profissão pretendo seguir: provavelmente serei advogada, sei que é não existe tal profissão no mundo dos Bruxos, mas com certeza deve-se existir alguém para julgar se algo é certo ou errado e estar sempre por dentro das leis. De qualquer forma é muito cedo, mas pretendo seguir nessa linha: conhecer as leis Bruxas e Trouxas e mudá-las de forma a melhor atender todos, sendo humanos ou bichos, animagos ou fantasmas e porque não, elfos?**

Agora ela ria. Aquela Hermione de 14 anos tinha convicções firmes mesmo para uma jovem prestes a enfrentar tantos perigos e mesmo ao longo dos anos não mudou de ideia quanto à profissão. Sabia que essa sua ideia inicial naquele março de 1994, sobre os elfos e as leis Bruxas, foi o estopim para a criação, meses mais tarde, do F.A.L.E.

**...Terceiro, onde devo estar daqui 25 anos?: sinceramente, espero que esteja trabalhando, sei que jamais me atrasaria para o trabalho e tenho convicção de amarei o que faço com todas as forças.**

Ela amava o que fazia, tinha plena certeza disso, mas sabia agora que havia coisas tão mais importantes do que se trancar num escritório e escrever memorandos o dia todo. Amava ler, queria estar com seu marido e conversar discutindo sempre que possível, ficar perto dos filhos que estavam em Hogwarts (ambos, já que Hugo começara naquele mesmo ano a cursar o colégio), preferia até, ficar o dia todo cozinhando a moda trouxa (mesmo não sendo uma de suas habilidades). E ela nem comentaria o fato de que nunca se atrasaria para o trabalho.

**...Quarto, se quero ter uma família, marido e filhos: bom, eu sou muito nova, mas pelo que sei de garotos espero sinceramente que daqui uns anos, conheça algum com um emocional superior ao de Ronald (que pode-se medir em uma colher de chá, ou em igualdade a uma pedra), sinceramente, que garoto mais desprezível, só pensa em quadribol, ratos de estimação e a pegar minhas lições de casa e copiar...**

Hermione sorriu muito largo, quase riu, aquela pequena Hermione não compreendia em nada seus sentimentos, ainda não havia percebido que a amizade era somente disfarce, que gostava mesmo daquele garoto insensível. Afinal, só perceberia um ano depois.

**...Pretendo me casar com alguém sensível, que repare nos meus sorrisos, e não que insista em pedir lições de casa para copiar. Às vezes acho que só sirvo para isso para ele. Quanto ao meu futuro marido (porque pretendo sim casar) não espero que seja atlético, ou que tenha a melhor aparência, espero que seja inteligente, fiel ao que diz, que ame família e cuide dela com muito carinho, que repare e cuide de mim, que acima de tudo tenha o emocional superior a uma colher de chá...**

\- Hermione o que está fazendo em casa? – ela levou o maior susto, não escutou Rony entrar em casa.

\- Que susto Rony – colocou a mão no coração que agora estava disparado.

\- Meu amor, o que há com você? – ele chegou perto dela e relou em seu rosto – Nunca falta ao trabalho, acorda sempre antes de mim. Hoje de manhã, deixei que dormisse mais um pouco, porque acho que trabalha demais e que deve descansar, e acabou não indo trabalhar?

\- Me atrasei Rony, esta tudo bem, não precisa...

\- Está com febre – constatou depois de analisá-la – com certeza está. Vou pegar uma poção para fazê-la melhorar.

\- Rony não há necessidade disso – tentou impedi-lo, mas o marido já havia se encaminhado para a prateleira de primeiros socorros e trazido um vidro em mão.

\- Beba três gotas... sem reclamar – emendou assim que viu a mulher abrir a boca para retrucar.

Ela bebeu e assim que viu que o marido não se preocuparia mais, conseguiu enfim se pronunciar.

\- Eu te amo, sabia? – ergueu a sobrancelha sorrindo para ele.

\- O que eu fiz de errado? – Rony estranhou a declaração da mulher repentina.

\- Essa frase, foi o que fez de errado – disse um pouco nervosa e bem menos apaixonada.

\- Escute, preciso voltar ao trabalho, só vim buscar este livro em casa – mostrou um livro que tinha em mãos - Vê se não demora para ir no Ministério. Onde irá almoçar?

Ela deu de ombros:

\- Provavelmente lá.

\- Bom me espere, quero comer com você, acho que não está se alimentando direito, está muito magra meu amor, por isso fica fraca e tem febres constantes e se atrasa pro trabalho.

\- Rony isso só aconteceu hoje.

\- Nada impede que voltará a acontecer – ele depositou um beijo leve nos lábios da esposa – Me espere.

Antes dele aparatar no entanto, Hermione puxou o rosto dele para si e lhe deu um beijo aprofundado, repleto de seu amor que nutria pelo marido, que retribuiu sem pestanejar, levantando o corpo dela do chão, deixando os pés da mulher plainando.

\- Obrigada por seu emocional de uma colher de chá ser mais do que suficiente para mim – disse assim que desgrudou os lábios.

\- Eu te amo – respondeu sorrindo e aparatando logo em seguida.

Hermione rodopiou na sala vazia que estava, sorrindo atoa como se fosse uma adolescente boba e deitou no sofá ainda suspirando. Aquela Hermione do passado era tão leiga no quesito amor, tão, tão, tão leiga.

**... A única certeza que tenho, é que não casarei com Ronald Weasley.**

\- Com certeza casará, e brigará muitas e muitas vezes com ele, e as pazes serão arrebatadoras, e ele cuidará de você como ninguém mais, será um excelente pai, continuará com sua paixão por quadribol, além de implicar que não cozinha bem. Sempre será o melhor para você, querida Hermione de 14 anos de idade.

**...sobre ter filhos: Não sei se cabe a mim ser mãe, não me vejo assim, mas se quisermos (eu e meu marido com o emocional superior a uma colher de chá) teremos apenas um. A criança com certeza será inteligente e dedicada ao que fizer, muito bem educada e me trará grandes alegrias. Seu nome certamente será literário, como o meu que veio de Shakespeare. Talvez Helena se for menina, ou Macbeth se menino.**

Hermione ria de suas próprias suposições de filhos quando nova. Seus dois filhos eram sim inteligentes cada um a sua maneira. Rose era uma leitora voraz, tirava boas notas nas matérias em que a pratica não era muito frequente, como em História da Magia, mas tinha certas dificuldades em lidar com as plantas em Herbologia. Hugo, no seu primeiro ano como estudante, se saia melhor na prática, conseguiu fazer a pena flutuar rapidamente na sua primeira aula de Feitiços, mas era péssimo em decorar os ingredientes para a aula de Poções, e ele detestava ler livros, gostava mais era de videogames e HQs dos Trouxas. Cada um tinha sua particularidade e Hermione amava eles do jeito que eram. Uma mistura de Rony e Hermione perfeita.

Quanto aos nomes, ainda bem que ela não se lembrou de seus gostos por nomes Shakespearianos, preferia muito mais a simplicidade dos nomes Hugo e Rose e sua totalidade em sua vida. Não conseguia se imaginar não sendo mãe.

**...Os itens que deveria escrever na carta já coloquei. Espero que quando ler isso num futuro tudo esteja bem, pode não acontecer exatamente igual ao que coloquei, mas acima de um bom marido, ou filhos inteligentes, ou uma profissão que ame, quero ser feliz e permanecer feliz. **

\- E você é, mesmo depois da Guerra que passou, das perdas que teve de viver, conseguiu ter sua família e um trabalho que ame. Você é muito sortuda – falava com o papel em suas mãos como se ele fosse uma pessoa.

**Então é isso, até breve.**

**Foi um prazer conversar com você, Hermione do futuro.**

\- O prazer foi meu, Hermione de 14 anos.

Ela sorria feito boba depois de ler a carta toda. Guardaria para mais tarde mostrar a Rony, queria tanto que ele tivesse Feito Estudo dos Trouxas com ela no terceiro ano para também receber uma carta dessas no dia de hoje.

De repente, ouviu bicadas na janela. Outra coruja lhe trazia correspondência. Era Pichi II, um de seus filhos estava se correspondendo. Deu comida e água a coruja e abriu o pergaminho enrolado.

"_Mamãe..._

_A professora de Estudo dos Trouxas nos propôs uma redação meio maluca. Imagine eu, sua filha, escrever uma carta para mim mesma ler daqui 25 anos. Eu ainda tenho 14 e não consigo imaginar como isso daria certo. Tenho alguns itens a seguir na escrita: 1- Dizer o que está acontecendo comigo agora. 2- A profissão que pretendo seguir. 3 – Que lugar devo estar daqui 25 anos. 4- A família que pretendo ter. _

_Ela me disse também para contar isso a você, que saberia me dizer se toda essa loucura daria certo ou não._

_Tudo que sei que certamente escreverei na carta é que pretendo me casar com alguém que repare e cuide de mim. Imagine se me caso com o Scorpius, por exemplo, o garoto mais insensível que tive a infelicidade de conhecer, só sabe pedir minhas lições de casa para copiar. Papai estava certo quando disse para não me tornar muito amiga dele. _

_Bom, espero sua resposta._

_Com carinho,_

_Rosie"._

Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir ao terminar de ler a carta da filha e pôs-se a escrever uma resposta.

"_Filha,_

_Esta carta para o futuro foi a experiência mais maravilhosa que pude presenciar 25 anos depois. Escreva os itens como seu coração de 14 anos preferir. Se surpreenderá com algumas ideias que se mostrarão contrárias e outras que baterão com as que têm nessa idade._

_Quanto ao pequeno Malfoy: cuidado com o que deseja._

_Beijo, te amo meu amor,_

_Mamãe"._

Hermione enrolou o pergaminho e entregou a Pichi II sua resposta.

Sorrindo ficou olhando a coruja voar até sumir no céu. Em seu coração tinha a certeza que tinha feito às escolhas certas em sua vida e que não mudaria nada do que viveu nesses 25 anos.

Olhou o relógio e reparou que estava atrasada para o almoço com seu marido no Ministério da magia. Segurou sua varinha para aparatar sorrindo para o presente que vivia, recordando um passado marcante e difícil e sem medo de um futuro ainda cheio de incógnitas.

* * *

** NA:** estava morrendo de saudades de escrever uma Rony e Hermione... Essa veio de uma noticia de um jornal aqui da reunião onde moro... Pessoas recebendo cartas delas mesmas 25 anos depois de terem cursado o curso de Letras (na faculdade que terminei o meu curso de Letras ano passado). Espero que tenham gostado.

Comentários são sempre bem-vindos.


End file.
